


Цветочные два

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Violence, Romance, hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Промытые под тёплой водой лепестки оказываются васильковыми, с тонкими, почти незаметными розоватыми прожилками, Перона аккуратно разглаживает их и собирает, складывает, тычинки и пестики, лепесток к лепестку.





	Цветочные два

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece AU fest.  
> Бета: Lisenok_Lis.

Со всей своей злостью она дёргает рубашку, оголяя его плечо и впивается в него — кожа тёплая и солёная, — Перона отпускает прежде, чем та порвется под её зубами.

Забрасывает руки ему за спину, опираясь на него всем телом — Михоук сильный, он может держать её вообще без усилий, им не нужны стены. Он прижимает её ещё ближе, подхватывает — огромный и твердый, как скала

Перона стонет.

Михоук тихо смеётся и меняет ритм.

— Эй... — пытается возмутиться Перона, но он игнорирует её.

— Мне нравилась эта рубашка.

Упрямый чурбан.

— И с ней всё в порядке.

Она поднимает себя с твердого плеча и берёт его лицо в руки — слишком близко, непривычно, — смотрит в почти чёрные глаза. Зрачки такие огромные, что радужка — тонкий жёлтый ободок. Михоук замедляется, начинает трогать её, удерживая теперь только одной рукой. Прикосновения обжигают сквозь ткань платья.

И она гладит его щеку, чуть колючую бороду, прижимает пальцы к губам. Михоук ловит их зубами, языком, сжимает её, и Перона охает.

Каждой клеткой плывущего тела она чувствует, как он двигается, замедляясь, застывает, прячет свое вечно сердитое и сосредоточенное лицо на её плече.

Дверь открывается.

— Твою! — вскрикивает Зоро и отворачивается. — Вы опять! Это отвратительно, дойдите до своих комнат хоть раз.

— Ничего мы не опять, — отрезает Перона и стукает Михоука по плечу, на котором понемногу начинает наливаться синяк.

Михоук опускает её, и она одёргивает юбки, поправляет сбитую шнуровку корсета.

Он молча отворачивается и отходит, снимает рубашку и вытирается ею, бросает мятый белый ком на пол.

Пероне нужно к себе, между ног мокро, и для неё рубашки нет.

Проходя мимо Зоро, всем своим видом выражающего неодобрение, она говорит:

— Мы ничего не делаем.

— Угу, — недовольно бурчит он, и, смягчаясь, делает лицо попроще. — Будь осторожна.

Перона поднимает бровь и проводит указательным пальцем по бугристому шраму, пересекающему его лицо.

— Кто бы другой это советовал.

— На мне заживает, — Зоро пожимает плечами.

Она рассеянно кивает, думая о том, что на Михоуке нет шрамов — его кожа гладкая и ровная. И обещает вслух для себя, уж точно не для Зоро:

— Это больше не повторится.

***

Конечно же, всё повторяется.

Пероне скучно, а Михоук очень хорош. Он ничего не требует и позволяет пользоваться собою, пока может пользоваться ею в ответ.

Это ничего.

Они почти не разговаривают, сплетаясь на затхлых простынях пустых гостевых комнат, вплавляясь друг в друга, и не могут остановиться. Точнее — Перона не может, будто тело решает само. Нужда иссушающа. Что думает Михоук, как всегда непонятно, — с каждым днем он становится всё более мрачным, часто пропадает у себя, перестаёт говорить и с Зоро, а когда говорит, его голос звучит хрипло и простуженно, ещё немного — и исчезнет за ненадобностью вообще.

Перона думает, что это всё хороший способ показать, насколько он ждёт их отъезда из своего мрачного и сырого рая.

***

— Не туда, — во второй раз повторяет Перона, и Зоро, тихо ругаясь, разворачивает парус.

Они уезжают.

Зоро навстречу своим отвратительным накамам, бессмысленным приключениям, Новому Миру и возвращению обратно. Перона возвращаться не собирается — Михоук, может, порадуется, что хоть от неё избавился окончательно — ей некуда стремиться, у неё ничего нет, и кажется, что она бежит, — глупое ощущение поднимается по телу и оседает в желудке тяжёлым комом.

— И ничего такого, — Перона шепчет игрушечному мишке, скидывает туфли и забирается в кресло с ногами.

Плавучий гроб мягко качается на волнах — когда она сказала, что им нужен его корабль, Михоук молча прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь, и всё было решено.

— Такие жертвы, мой милый, ты представь, — жалуется Перона мишке и целует его в мягкий лоб. — Единственный корабль отдал, лишь бы убрались.

Курайгана расплывается, и Перона аккуратно вытирает слезы костяшками пальцев — все её новые вещи остались на острове — платья, шляпки, кружевные носовые платки, своя комната, в которую никто другой не заходил, и комната Михоука, в которую так и не зашла она.

По тёмному берегу движется белое размытое пятно — и останавливается над водой. Внутри своей головы Перона чётко видит Михоука в расстегнутой рубашке и с руками в карманах штанов, прибой, разбивающийся у его ног.

Она ступает босыми ногами по палубе и поднимает руку, прощаясь с ним.

Кажется, что он машет в ответ.

***

Перона открывает глаза и видит темноту. Сердце колотится о ребра, вырываясь наружу, и она прижимает руку к груди, удерживая его на месте.

Она перегибается через поручни кресла и судорожно кашляет, пытаясь вытолкнуть из легких пустоту.

Спящий Зоро у её ног сопит, переворачивается на другой бок, и в голове проясняется — они на корабле, они плывут, завтра будут на Сабаоди. Перона сверяется с Этернал Посом и, успокаиваясь, устраиваясь поудобнее, заворачивается в тяжёлое кимоно, как только придурок засыпает в таком холоде без него.

Внутри болит.

***

На Сабаоди весело — тело надёжно спрятано, и Перона развлекается, издеваясь над уродами из Дозора. Прощаться с Зоро немного грустно, она уже привыкла к его зелёной башке и вечному идиотизму, но он ухмыляется и бросает:

— Увидимся.

— Мечтай, придурок, — фыркает Перона.

Они заботились друг о друге два года, конечно они ещё увидятся.

Когда Перона возвращается к себе, её накрывает паника — кто-то был на корабле, кто-то трогал её — тело нелепо валяется на палубе. Она влетает внутрь и пытается понять, что произошло. Болят руки — ногти изломаны, а на дереве рядом — глубокие полосы, которых раньше не было. Будто Перона царапала палубу изо всех сил, царапала и плакала — щёки мокрые.

Она находит гостиницу потише и поприличнее — ещё одно напоминание о Михоуке — его лодка, все его компасы, что она захотела, столько его денег, сколько она смогла унести, — и решает подумать обо всём на следующий день. Какао с шоколадным печеньем и двенадцатичасовой сон — вот что ей нужно на самом деле.

Просыпается она от кашля — её выворачивает наизнанку, и она впивается остатками ногтей в горло, пытаясь разодрать его, пытаясь вдохнуть. Рот наполняется вязкой тяжёлой кровью, и Перона сплёвывает её, кашляет, кашляет, кашляет и выплёвывает ещё больше.

Отдышавшись, дрожащими руками она со второй попытки зажигает свечу и чуть не роняет её.

На белоснежных простынях среди расползающихся кровавых пятен лежат цветочные лепестки.

Перона тянет руку и прикасается к одному из них. На пальцах остаётся кровь.

Боль накатывает снова, в этот раз требовательнее и быстрее, словно по проторенной дорожке, и она бежит в ванную, склоняется над раковиной и выкашливает из себя ещё больше крови и лепестков. Намного, намного больше лепестков.

Промытые под тёплой водой они оказываются васильковыми, с тонкими, почти незаметными розоватыми прожилками, Перона аккуратно разглаживает их и собирает, складывает, тычинки и пестики, лепесток к лепестку.

Цветок прекрасен.

— Только не со мной, пожалуйста, — Перона просит медвежонка. — Только не со мной.

Она не верит, просто не верит. Почему именно с ней. Когда она успела. Это был Зоро, а она не заметила? Или это просто временно, отголосок кого-то больного, прошедшего рядом и коснувшегося плечом.

Заснуть не получается, Перона уничтожает цветок и сдёргивает окровавленные простыни — лучше выбросить их подальше от гостиницы, — а после сидит в темноте, размышляя над планом.

***

Парик неудобный, кажется, что один резкий поворот головы — и розовая волна её волос вырвется на волю. Перона хочет и боится этого одновременно — одна одна и скорее всего она больна, ей нужно стать тише и незаметнее, но всё восстает против этой мысли — она не привыкла быть тихой и вежливой. Ей это не нравится.

— Немного поболит, — сально улыбается пародия на доктора, поднося шприц к её вене. — Лучше не смотрите.

Она послушно отворачивается, из роли выпадать не стоит, дочь пекаря из 78-й зоны наверняка должна быть привычной к приказывающим и настойчиво советующим мужчинам.

В сертифицированую клинику Перона идти не рискует — Мория как-то говорил, что все они отчитываются Дозору и передают все результаты в собираемую правительством общую базу. Так что она находит каких-то сволочей и притворяется глупой коровой, которая трясётся от страха и не знает, что делать. Последнее даже немного правда.

— Ну вот, — говорит доктор. — Сейчас посмотрим.

Он расставляет на грязном столе реактивы и пробирки, взвешивает и добавляет, смешивает их с её кровью. Нагревает над небольшой газовой горелкой и всматривается в медленное изменение цвета — за стеклом расцветает васильковое поле.

— Это вирус? — обречённо спрашивает Перона.

— Нет, — доктор качает головой. — Никогда вживую еще не видел, но вы — настоящая редкость.

Двое охранников у двери вскидываются и медленно подходят ближе, зажимая Перону со всех сторон.

— То есть блокаторы не помогут? — Перона продолжает задавать вопросы, уже зная ответы.

— Нет, — докторишка довольно улыбается. — Если бы вы контактировали с носителем гена в активной стадии, то курс инъекций помог бы избавиться от симптомов. Но вы — носитель, и всё намного серьёзнее.

Он продолжает говорить, но она не слушает.

Носитель. Носитель. Перона — «цветочные два», она среди тех двух процентов людей, лёгкие которые начинают цвести, когда они влюблены. Цвести и прорастать корнями, стеблями и листьями без взаимности. Пока растения не станет больше, чем человека.

И все это — она.

— Повтори, — оставляя бессмысленную вежливость, командует Перона.

Доктор смотрит с удивлением, но послушно повторяет ещё раз.

— Без ответной любви вы изменитесь во всём, станет буквально другим человеком, — и спрашивает: — Где тот, кто кого вы любите?

— Далеко, — отвечает Перона и, боги, она любит Михоука. Он далеко, а она так его любит, что её любовь можно потрогать. Кому ещё могло так повезти.

— Он же не... — начинает говорить доктор, но она перебивает его.

— Конечно, нет, — Михоук, кашляющий цветочными лепестками, — это попросту смешно.

— Хорошо, вы ведь знаете, что «цветочные два» должны быть осторожны, второй носитель рядом только подстёгивает вирус. Но в любом случае, раз он далеко, — улыбка становится ещё более мерзкой, чем раньше, и докторишка кивает охране. — Держите.

Первого дуболома Перона бьёт затылком по лицу — ей так нужно ударить кого-то, сделать больно, разорвать на части, уничтожить.

Второго встречают её милые призраки, и он падает на пол нелепой страдающей кучей.

— Что... — докторишка открывает рот, но призрак проходит сквозь и он бормочет, бледнея: — Лучше бы я умер.

— Однозначно, — соглашается Перона и выливает остатки своей крови в раковину, моет пробирку и, подумав, разбивает её об стену — просто ради удовольствия. И громит лабораторию.

— Где сейф?

— Не знаю, — врёт докторишка, и Перона спускает на него ещё больше призраков.

— Хватит, хватит, пожалуйста, левый угол, за комодом, я больше не могу, мне нужно умереть, я должен...

В сейфе лежат деньги — Перона забирает их просто из принципа, — и три ампулы блокатора — мало, очень мало, но уже хоть что-то. В дальнем углу, небрежно накрытая тканью — стопка рабских ошейников.

— Да, лучше бы вам всем умереть, — она сворачивает из тряпки узел и забирает ошейники — работорговцы всегда найдут ещё, но оставить их тут она не может — в конце концов, один из них должен был украсить её шею.

Она же «цветочные два», дороже и реже самой красивой русалки — роскошный живой куст, соки внутри которого — кровь. Богатые извращенцы многое заплатят, чтобы посадить таких, как она, в свою оранжерею, разлучить с теми, к кому они тянутся и для кого цветут. Обрезать лишние стебли и хвастаться всегда модным приобретением.

Таких, как она. Красивых и драматичных — всё, как она любит. Рождённых редкими и драгоценными. Перона думает, что сможет с этим смириться, если выживет — ведь по сравнению, принять себя такой будет намного легче.

Она наступает каблуком на руку докторишке — пальцы дробятся с приятным сердцу хрустом, — и бьёт его ногой по лицу, чтобы сначала занялся собой, а уже потом — погоней. Логичнее было бы их всех убить, но она просто не может — раньше для этого были слуги, а потом — Зоро и Михоук.

Михоук.

Перона кашляет и сплёвывает в ладонь вот-вот готовый раскрыться бутон.

С Сабаоди нужно сматываться, да побыстрее.

***

Она направляет плавучий гроб к Триллер Барку в надежде на то, что Мория скрывается там, а если не Мория, то может хоть кто-то, и если совсем никого — то в заначках Хогбака может быть что-то подходящее ей — последний блокатор Перона колет себе, ступая на остров, и надолго его действия не хватит.

Вокруг — мёртвая тишина.

— Мёртвая тишина, — вслух повторяет она и смеётся. — Надо же, мёртвая тишина.

Когда Триллер Барк жил — вот тогда он был такой тишиной — полной живых мёртвых, а сейчас он пустой и одинокий.

Заначки Хогбака пусты, видимо, кто-то добрался до них раньше, зато она находит Кумаси — его пустая недвижимая оболочка такая милая, что она ненадолго забывает обо всем и тискает его, обнимает, рассказывает обо всём произошедшем за два года. Когда речь заходит о Михоуке, остатки блокатора в крови поглощает боль, и она задыхается, выворачивает себя цветами и листьями.

И даже ночью они с нею — ей снится Михоук и огромный темный сад, влажный воздух, в котором ей хочется раскрыться быстрее, выпустить лианы и обвить его, удержать навсегда.

На третий день призраки, патрулирующие окрестности, замечают корабль — в первой же проверенной каюте баюкает сломанную руку докторишка. Перона не удерживается и снова напускает призраков на него — пусть поползает лишний раз. Они всё равно как-то знают, что она рядом.

Перона перебирает деньги, но на них ничего, а вот ко дну пустой коробки с блокатором приклеен кусок вивр-карты.

— Надеюсь, для неё тебе ноготь вырвали, — шипит Перона, представляя, как впивается ногтями и лианами в плоть неизвестного донора.

Триллер Барк пуст, но всё ещё опасен — она может встретить гостей так великодушно, что они остануться тут навсегда. Но он был её домом очень долго, тут её комната, старые игрушки, пустые тела верных слуг, столько воспоминаний — Перона не хочет, чтобы по её прежней земле ходили работорговцы.

И она снова бежит.

***

Когда-то корабль был деревом.

Даже спустя годы Перона чувствует отголоски жизни в его старых досках, а корабль — чувствует её. И послушно правит к Курайгане.

Перона очень надеется на это, у неё нет сил проверять курс и следить за парусами — она может лишь прижиматься всё ближе и ближе к палубе, втискиваться в неё, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то настоящее.

Она задыхается и кашляет, не переставая, горло забивают растущие изнутри лианы — и она вырывает их из себя, кажется, с кусками легких, запутавшихся в корнях. Кровь теперь течёт и из носа, её так много и она всё не заканчивается — Перона собирает её в ладони, рассматривает пристально — ведь кровь удивительная, она знает, когда ты любишь и любят ли тебя в ответ.

Ей становится лучше, когда на горизонте проступают очертания Курайганы.

Перона сходит на берег и идёт к замку — не обращая внимания ни на что, думая о том, что ей лишь бы дойти. Шаг за шагом. Лишь бы дойти.

По лестнице она взбегает — внутри кипит дурная, радостная сила, и Перона начинает сдирать с себя грязное, окровавленное платье еще в коридоре, она хочет смыть с себя последние дни как можно быстрее.. 

***

— Знал, что это ты, — Михоук лежит на диване в гостиной, со шляпой надвинутой на лицо.

Он, как всегда, неприветлив и странно помят — белоснежная рубашка далеко не белоснежная, а у дивана — батарея пустых винных бутылок.

Перона думает, что он самый потрясающий человек в мире — от одного взгляда на него боль внутри отступает.

— Ты спишь на диване.

— Мой замок.

Перона изо всех сил ищет нужные слова, но получается насквозь фальшиво и просто ужасно, она же не может сказать: «Прикоснись ко мне сейчас, как раньше, и, может, я буду дышать. Мне всё равно, чего ты хочешь — я хочу тебя, хочу пробраться внутрь твоих костей, прорасти под твоей кожей. Хочу, чтобы ты меня любил».

Как раньше — ничего не получится.

Михоук садится, растирает лицо ладонями и смотрит на неё. Тяжело, будто с трудом, поднимается и подходит ближе. И смотрит, не мигая.

— Что это? — хрипло спрашивает он и протягивает руку, доставая из её косы лепесток. Маленького затаившегося предателя.

— Не знаю, — Перона пожимает плечами, она и вправду не знает, ботаника не её конёк.

— Клемантис, — говорит Михоук, рассматривая лепесток, на его лице — странное выражение, будто он держит что-то невероятно прекрасное и драгоценное и не может в это поверить.

— И зачем было спрашивать, раз знаешь.

— Хорошо сочетается с розами.

Перона делает вид, что это не её, что она понятия не имеет, как лепесток клемантиса — какое странное название — оказался в её волосах, но взгляд Михоука прожигает.

— «Цветочные два».

Она кивает и отворачивается. Тогда Михоук берет её за руку и ведёт за собой.

Перед его комнатой Перона вырывает ладонь из нежных пальцев.

— И что будет? Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что если, возможно, я в тебя влюблена, заметь — я говорю, что возможно...

— Помолчи немного, — не дает ей договорить Михоук и распахивает дверь.

Перона смотрит внутрь и начинает дрожать.

Вся комната — это лепестки. Они покрывают пол полностью — сухие и еще только засыхающие, свежие, будто только сорванные, белые и уже не совсем, а жухлые и поникшие, желтеющие.

Перона ступает по цветочному ковру, с каждым шагом проваливаясь всё глубже и сильнее.

— Розы, — она в это не верит, просто не верит. — Так банально.

— Как есть.

На огромной кровати лепестков больше, чем во всей остальной комнате — Перона набирает их в горсть и подносит к лицу. На белой цветочной плоти россыпь подсохших кровавых пятен.

— Сколько ты это все собирал?

— Долго, — коротко отвечает Михоук и кладет её лепесток поверх своих. — Тебе нравится?

— Ты больной. Ты совершенно больной, — говорит Перона. — Да, конечно, мне нравится.

Она садится на кровать, в цветочную гору, и лепестки заползают к ней на колени.

— Два из трех человек на острове. Таких совпадений просто не бывает.

— «Цветочные два», — Михоук опускается перед ней на колени. — Раз, — он прижимает её руку к своей груди прямо напротив сердца. — И два, — указывает на неё. — Судьба.

— Судьба, — завороженно повторяет Перона. Сердце Михоука стучит под её ладонью. — Если мы оба такие, это не пройдёт?

— Нет, — он качает головой.

— И что будет? Ты знаешь?

— Мы станем другими, — просто отвечает Михоук и целует её запястье.

Перона откидывается на кровать, утопает в цветочном море, и тут же Михоук ныряет в его глубины за ней, накрывает её собою, укутывает своим горячим телом, своими розами.

***

— Корабль приближается, — шепчет Перона в горячую кожу Михоука и целует его в солнечное сплетение перед тем, как встать с кровати.

— С кем-то что-то не поделила? — невнятно спрашивает Михоук, не отрывая лицо от подушки.

— Ага, — покладисто соглашается Перона, — себя с работорговцами.

Ответ действует как надо, Михоук просыпается окончательно и напрягается, прячет свои цветы, обрастая шипами. Встает за её спиной — сильный и опасный.

Перона смотрит в зеркало на их отражение, и в легких собирается тёплый влажный ком, поднимается вверх, она раскрывает рот и выпускает наружу лиану с набухшим бутоном. Который раскрывается в её губах. И это совсем не больно.

Михоук разворачивает её и наклоняется для поцелуя — сминает цветок, и Перона выдыхает, расслабляясь в его руках, отпускает лиану прорастать в его легкие. Роза расползается от рук Михоука по её телу, ласкает голую кожу шипами.

— Идём? — спрашивает она.

— Идем, — кивает Михоук.

***

_Разлука иссущающа и каждый раз всё тяжелее. Они сплетаются лианами и стеблями, врастают друг в друга всё глубже. Михоук цветёт внутри её тела. Её листья прячутся под его кожей. Остров покрывается их побегами. Кровавый сок бежит по венам. Сезон цветения не закончится никогда._


End file.
